Dirty Talk
by celesticbliss
Summary: Story written for FAGE. How do phone sex, Carlisle and Rosalie mix? Read on! AH/AU/ Non canon


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: Dirty Talk**

**Written for: Carlette**

**Written By: Celesticbliss**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Rosalie/Carlisle**

**Widower/Tragedy/Dom**

**Carlisle and Rosalie have a very strange relationship. They have managed to fall for eachother in a untraditional way. Yet neither of them know how the other feels.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps**

**I do not own any recognizable characters or settings in this story.**

**Carlisle wiped the last drop off his wine glass and put it in the cabinet along with the three other matching ones. He moved the base of the glass slightly to the left and closed one eye lining it up with its partner. Satisfied, he folded the hand towel once over and laced it through the oven handle.**

**Carlisle was a simple man. He enjoyed a simple red wine with a simple pasta dinner. His home was very white with only the pictures that his late wife, Esme had hung so many years ago. Esme was a ray of light in Carlisle's simple world. She never had an ill word to say about anyone, nor did anyone about her.**

**She was eager to please Carlisle. Dinner was fresh and hot every evening with the linens still warm from the iron hanging in the closet. She urged Carlisle to go out with the guys, hell she even arranged his bachelor party at the local strip club. She was anything but jealous.**

**A few years after they had married, she became pregnant. Expectedly, Esme glowed with pregnancy. She had the spare room painted a sea foam green with every top of the line baby item she could find. Most evenings you would find her rocking in the glider, knitting something for her bundle of joy growing inside of her stomach.**

**When Esme miscarried their child, the guilt overwhelmed her. It had been seven years since Esme took her own life in the nursery of her premature child that never lived to see it.**

**Carlisle was careful not to touch the banister on his way up the stairwell; he hated the black streaks that grew over time. **

**He pulled out his striped silk pajamas and turned the sheets down. Not before lighting his subtle smelling candle and turning Esme's picture down. She didn't need to witness what has become his nightly routine. There's something about his new habit that excited him like nothing else ever had. He missed Esme more and more everyday but not even she compared to this. She made him feel very good, but in a very different way. But this, this is something he never knew existed. Something that he thought only existed in the movies, or maybe young couples did.**

**He settled in, and picked up the telephone to dial a number he knew by heart. His excitement grew, literally, by the sound of the line ringing.**

**Rosalie Hale was a single mother of one living in a two bedroom apartment in downtown hell. By day, she was a secretary in a struggling law firm and by evening, she was mommy. But by night, she was something else entirely. **

**The wages she came home with from Newton & Son were barely enough to afford a studio apartment in the suburbs, let alone where she was living now. Her little boy, her pride, was what kept her going. Though they don't live a glamorous life, they got by. Jasper, her son, had clothes on his back, toys in his room and a healthy appetite.**

**She planned to quit this night job as soon as she got a little extra cash saved up to afford this apartment and the first few months of utilities. That was, until, Mr. Regular came along. He wasn't her first regular customer. There had been plenty before him, and I'm sure there was a line behind him. The thing was… Rosalie became attached. What's the number one rule of this business? Don't get attached.**

**As Jasper closed his eyes peacefully at the end of his day, his mother prepared for the start of her shift.**

**As she settled into her bedroom with a glass of wine, something she only did for one customer, the phone rang.**

**Rosalie picked up her phone and purred into the receiver.**

"**You're late. What have I told you about being late?"**

**Carlisle stuttered out a response that Rosalie quickly interrupted.**

"**Did I tell you to talk? Someone is being naughty early tonight."**

**Carlisle let out a soft groan; he didn't know how Rosalie got this reaction out of him. These calls happened every night, for weeks now.**

"**Mmmm…" Rosalie purred again, sipping from her wine and setting it down on the nightstand. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands still if he groaned like that again.**

"**Do you know what I would do with you if you were here Carlisle?" Rosalie smirked as the audible gulp came from the speaker.**

"**I think you know. I'd tie you up to my bed and play with you. I bet you're lots of fun Carlisle."**

**When the words hit Carlisle's ears, he released himself from his silk pants and took himself in his hand. If he could fall in love with a voice, he was head over heels for Rosalie.**

"**Are you touching yourself Carlisle?" Rosalie already knew the answer. As assumed, her hand was buried beneath her boy shorts. Thank god he probably had a better visual than what she really looked like right now. Hair is messy fallen curls; her bra and underwear were hot, although un-matching. She knew him enough by now to know he'd prefer matching.**

"**Yes.. God please keep talking."**

**Carlisle let another moan escape while Rosalie bit her tongue to keep hers in.**

"**Yes, what?"**

"**Yes Rosalie."**

"**Much better. Don't be a bad boy Carlisle. You know what happens when you're bad."**

**Rosalie was close. She couldn't stop herself when she heard Carlisle's breathing become heavy and moan filled. She could tell by the way he sounded that he had to be sex in living-breathing form.**

**Carlisle finished soon after with the help of Rosalie's confident voice helping him get there. It's something about a woman who took charge that excited him like he didn't even know possible. With Esme, she was eager to play second fiddle. She wanted to be the doting housewife, providing for her strong willed husband. And god rests her soul that is not what Carlisle wanted to be.**

**The two spoke to each other about their days, something that started within the second week of their "appointments". Rosalie was careful not to give him too much information about herself. She had some self-preservation left after all.**

"**Don't be late tomorrow Carlisle," Rosalie spoke in her dominating voice that he liked again. With their goodbyes, Rosalie tended to her other customers that streamed into her phone line. None of them knew anything about her. Not even her last name.**

**Carlisle knew he needed to change the minute he woke up and his thoughts were immediately overwhelmed with Rosalie. It wasn't healthy to obsess over a woman he didn't know. He had to be crazy, right?**

**Staring at himself in the mirror, while making passes over his cheeks with the razor, he searched his own eyes for an answer. While he missed Esme dearly, he knew it was time to move on. He'd been ready to move on for years, yet he never let himself.**

**Tonight. Tonight he will tell her that he wants to meet her. If she feels anything like he does, she'll agree. If he was wrong then he'd never speak to her again. The thought made him ill but he knew it had to happen this way. It was time to take a chance. Glancing over at Esme's picture, Carlisle could swear that her smile was upturned a fraction more. She was telling him to go for it. He could practically hear her honey voice asking him what took him so long.**

**Carlisle left his mug on the table without a coaster and the razor on the sink un-rinsed. Something really had changed in Carlisle after all.**

**Carlisle walked into Carlisle Inc. with a smile on his face. His receptionist, Bella was a little taken back by his cloud nine attitude. She handed him his coffee and reminded him that he had an interview early this morning. She was about to go on maternity leave and she set up this interview weeks before. Carlisle simply nodded and smiled. Humming his way into the office.**

**Rosalie took a deep breath and straightened out her blouse. If she nailed this interview, she could quit her night job and get over this obsession with a complete stranger. Maybe stranger isn't the word. They knew so much about each other, yet so little.**

**Regardless, it had to end. She knew very well that she was a faceless sex object, like she was for dozens of other men. Hell, Carlisle probably got off on small talk after an orgasm or something. It pained her to even think that way. **

**She put her confidant face on and walked into the far more upscale law firm than the one she had been working at. The brunette that sat behind the desk shared a big smile and stood up to greet her. Rosalie immediately saw the reason she was leaving this job with a torpedo shaped stomach and a motherly glow.**

"**You're early! Good sign!" The brunette exclaimed extending her arm out to Rosalie.**

"**I'm assuming you're here for the interview right? Ms. Hale?"**

**Bella flushed embarrassed that she assumed this woman was Rosalie right off the bat. Pregnancy made her an absent minded fool sometimes.**

**Carlisle heard Bella talking to someone in the lobby. He heard the name Hale and remembered seeing that name on paper for the interview scheduled. Might as well get this over with; though he hated to see Bella go. She was the best secretary he had in years.**

"**Yes, I'm Ms. Hale." Rosalie laughed and shook Bella's hand. "I always figured that being on time is being late, being early is being on time," Rosalie said with a smile.**

**Her velvet voice carried through the building and into Carlisle's ears. The second he heard 'on time' he knew. Without a doubt, he knew who Ms. Hale was.**

**He took confident strides out of his small office and into the lobby to see for himself what he already knew to be true.**

"**Ms. Hale?" he spoke, willing his voice not to break. Going over every conversation he'd ever had with this woman trying to remember if he ever told her his occupation. Did she know he was here? Did she even know his last name?**

**Rosalie turned to face him and Carlisle lost his breath. An angel. There before him, stood an angel.**

**Her eyebrow raised, knowing she should recognize this man in front of her. Her heart called out to his for reasons she didn't know yet.**

**His hand found her as he brought it to his lips.**

"**Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen."**

**He spoke softly, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.**

**Rosalie's chest fell flat as the air left her body. When her eyes met his, they both knew without a doubt that the other mirrored their feelings.**

**Rosalie's face erupted into a smile.**

"**You're early," Carlisle spoke again.**

**Rosalie nodded and finally spoke to him.**

"**I didn't want to be late."**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Very random coupling for me to write, thanks for the challenge! I really enjoyed writing this. **

**Thanks a million to readingmama for her super fast beta skills**


End file.
